For Them
by SilentDaughter
Summary: Monica wasn't a selfish woman. Sure she did the occasional thing for herself away from everyone else but when CSM came knocking, she sacrificed her life to save those she loved. The immunity to the end of the world was just a little bonus.


**Some inspiration after rewatching season 10 in preparation for season 11.**

 **I've always been a fan of Monica Reyes and I feel like CC did her character dirty by not giving her a chance to really explain why she's now working for CSM. I'm hoping that she'll be able to do exactly that next month. Anyways, this is the first X-Files fanfic I've written in a long while so it might take me a little bit to warm up to them again.**

 **Per usual, I don't own the show, recognizable characters, or plot. I don't receive or collect any monetary benefits for my writing and anything that is not recognized, DOES belong to me.**

 **M.R.**

Fifteen years was a long time to be away.

There were no texts, no calls, no emails, nothing. She supposes it was all for a reason. They were at the heart of a global conspiracy after all. So as she sat on the bench with her umbrella protecting her from the dreary rain, she thought of how she was going to tell the woman she once thought of as a friend how the world around them was about to get a whole lot darker. In the end, she wished she had more time.

Dana Scully looked far older than she had imagined. Sure, they were both older but as she studied the sharp angles and taut skin of the redheads face, Monica realized exactly how difficult of a time this woman was having. The doctor knew something was going on and had most likely been putting herself through the ringer to get the answers she wanted. Her heart grew heavy at the fact that she would only be adding to this woman's troubles.

She explained her role in all of this and watched as Dana's face grew pink with anger.

"Dana, you have to understand that I didn't have a choice. He had one of his goons call me and had the nerve to threaten me if I refused his 'offer'. Until now, I had been living my own life peacefully on a little ranch in Wyoming, blissfully away in my own world where nothing else mattered. I'm here to tell you that you're safe against what's coming. You're of the chosen elite in this damn game the Smoking Man is playing." There was so much at stake just by being here with her; so much she could lose but she had to take the chance.

"Why? Why come talk to me? Why after everything after all these years?" Dana had turned towards her more and had demanded answers to her questions.

"Because the world is ending and you're the only one who's able to bring them all to their knees. You hold the one thing that is capable of stopping all of this. You're a threat to them, Dana. They know you can stop them and they're scared. They'll try to control you but when they realize that they can't, they'll use everything against you."

"What about Mulder? You said that I was safe, what about him? Is he safe too?" her eyes held a desperation the brunette had only seen once before. Monica looked away before meeting her gaze once more.

"He's offering a deal to Mulder as we speak. Something in exchange for immunity." Without anything but a simple goodbye, Dana Scully was gone. Monica sighed and watched as the retreating figure grew smaller until she was eventually lost amongst a sea of other umbrellas.

She had to get back to work. She had chores to carry out before she was able to go home.

Frankly, she wasn't even sure had a home to go home to anymore.

 **M.R.**

It had been nice to see her old friend again but Dana Scully was having trouble trying to figure out why in the world someone who had once fought against the same man had wound up working for him.

After her and Mulder were pardoned back in 2008, she had looked Monica up, hoping to see if she was still at the FBI. Upon hearing that she had been gone for a few years already, she and Mulder had assumed that she had been cast out or that she had just simply moved on. Never in a million years would she have guessed that the brunette had gone over to the dark side.

After storming away from Monica, she had gone back to her car and dug in her pockets for her keys. Along with her keys she also pulled out a folded card.

Shutting her umbrella, Scully hopped in her car and turned on the heat as high as it would go. Settling back in her seat, she wondered what could be written on the other side. Was it a formula for a vaccine? Coordinates for a safe house or for where Mulder was at? What she found instead made her heart drop.

It was a picture of a weathered ranch house. The white paint was starting to peel and the porch steps looked like they would creak. The yellow and blue flowers lined the steps and trailed along the front before disappearing around the side of the house. It was what she found in the foreground that left her breathless.

Monica sat cross legged on a blanket, the familiar face of John Doggett sat next to her. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces and they both looked like they didn't have a care in the world. Between them sat two identical boys who couldn't have been more than ten years old. Could they be why Monica had left the bureau? In her lap sat a little girl who looked to be about three years old. They all had their fathers ice blue eyes but Monica's dark locks and tanned skin. Monica's hair was much longer in the picture and she had less lines upon her face.

It was the boy on the other side of Monica that caught her attention. He was a few years older than the twins and was all long limbs and shaggy brown hair. Like John and Monica's children, he too had blue eyes but they were a shade or two darker. Upon closer inspection, she realized that he had an unmistakable nose; one she had known for the better part of twenty five years.

William, her son, had been in the protection of the two people who risked everything to help her, one of which she had just called a traitor.

Not bothering to grab her umbrella, Scully practically flew out of her car and back to the bench she had previously sat on. Hoping to find her friend still there, she became disappointed when she found the now empty bench. Monica had left and there was no way to set things right. The other woman had risked her life for her, her son, and the man she loved more than a decade ago and was now risking her life as well as her family to ensure that William would not fall into the wrong hands.

Looking back at the photograph, she noticed how worn it was; like it had been folded and unfolded dozens of times. Some of the faces were worn where Monica had traced the features of the people she loved, likely trying to commit each and every detail to memory in case that was all she had left of them. Dana wondered how long it had been since the brunette had seen her family.

No matter what, she would stop this for him...for her...for them.

 **M.R.**

 **There you have it. I'm not really proud of this short ficlet but it'll have to do for now. I wanted to focus on the reason behind Monica's so called 'betrayal' rather than what was said between her and Scully in the episode. While this time the reason behind Reyes going to the dark side was told from Scully's point of view, I've got an alternate ending that is told/seen from Reyes' point of view. So if you guys would like to see it, let me know and I'll get started on it.**

 **On the off chance you also follow** _ **Welcome to the Jungle**_ **, I did not forget about it. I've got finals on Monday and Wednesday and then after that I'm officially on break from college so I'll be able to dedicate more time to my writing. I'm also writing all the days of the testing in one chapter and it's taking a little longer for me to plan everything out but I'm hoping to get it out sometime next week.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-SilentDaughter**


End file.
